Ling Tian
}} |relatives = Ling Xiao (Father) Chu Ting'er (Mother) Ling Ran (Aunt) Ling Zhan (Grandfather) Old Madam Ling (Grandmother) Ling Kong Ling Zhen|affiliation(s) = Ling Family Ling Family Courtyard First Pavilion Violent Wind Gang Smoky Thea Tower|image1 = Ling Tian.jpg|age = 15|strength = XianTian Stage|techniques = Divine Shocking Dragon Formula|titles = Top Silkpants under the Heavens |love_interests = Ling Chen Yu BingYan|allies = Ling Jian}}Ling Tian is main protagonist of novel Legend of Ling Tian. He is talented beyond ordinary mortals, gifted with great intelligence and superior martial arts. To say that he was a low profile individual, he was indeed more low profile than anyone else. With his unrivaled talent and exceptional martial arts, he was actually willing to have the title of number one silkpants for over ten years. To say he was a careful individual, it was indeed the truth as well. He was far too careful indeed! With his current strength, there was no longer a need for him to be so careful. To say that he was arrogant, there was probably no one more arrogant than him! Of the two most powerful families in the world today, he had offended them both. He killed the elders of the Yu Family without any hesitation, and the experts of the Shui Family were like ants in his eyes. Appearance A suave gentleman, eyes looking like the bright stars and face like a prized jade. Personality }} Ling Tian will never take action just for a single goal. For things which are simple and straightforward, Ling Tian would not think about the idea himself! He would only hand such a matter down to his subordinates. Ling Tian’s plans would always be out of one’s expectations, but still within his own control. To deal with his enemies, Ling Tian never needed to resort to any unscrupulous methods to achieve his objective. But even if he were to do so, he had a bottom line, and that was to never use his woman! No matter if it was to use the love or reputation of a woman, Ling Tian would definitely be unwilling to use such a method! Ling Tian was willing to use any sort of psychological method, even the cruelest and most despicable methods to go against his enemies. Towards his family members, especially his own woman, he wouldn't even think about it. It was a sort of principle, and it was Ling Tian's own moral compass. Background He is the only member of third generation of Ling Family. Plotline Trivia * If not for his spirit entering the foetus, that foetus would have definitely been reduced to a pool of blood water from that incident. * Ling Tian was also in awe of his father’s exuberant prowess. When no one was looking, he would secretly open up his pants and examine his JJ, fantasizing if he would inherit this sort of godly vigor. * He didn't want to be called 'young master' because in his previous life, there were some young men in the high class clubs who were officially known as public relations staff, but in reality, their job was to accompany the rich women? Furthermore, they were commonly known as "young master". * Based on Yu Family evaluation he would be probably placed at the upper tier of the white jade. * When he was in the pits of despair in his previous life, his martial arts crippled and thrown out of the sect, he could only feel nothing but hopelessness and desperation in his heart. If not for the peanuts which were grown underground, Ling Tian would have probably starved to death, much less get his revenge in the future. Just from this reason alone, it was enough for Ling Tian to recognize the peanuts to be the best wine snack in the world. * In the fifty brothers, apart from a few of them, the rest of them were named Ling One to Ling Fifty! * Since long ago, Ling Tian already knew that what he chose was a very lonely path, akin to Justice. This route to the pinnacle was incomparably lonesome, and both of their paths, while different, were moving along the same direction, hence Ling Tian dared say that in this world, only he fully understood Justice! While he still had Ling Jian, Ling Chi, and others, treating them like his brothers, he could feel that they would never dare to treat him as their elder brother, or senior! All they saw in him was that he was their master, their most revered idol, akin to an emperor! Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Male Category:Alive Category:Ling Family Category:Sky Bearing Empire Category:Heavenly Star Continent Category:Stub